


Lamb

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Love, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Confetti-words and glimmering, painted stars on a teacup. It’s all she will ever be. Nellie knows they come to theslaughterand does what she can to protect what remains of her family.





	Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> NELL DESERVED BETTER 2K19. I'M STILL CARRYING THAT WITH ME FROM LAST YEAR. If you haven't seen this Netflix show yet,,,, please watch it. I came in for the spoops and got a well-written and heartbreaking and emotional story as well. Anyone still a fan? Who is your favorite Crain sibling?

 

009\. Lamb

*

Confetti-words and glimmering, painted stars on a teacup.

Nellie knows they come to the _slaughter_ and does what she can to protect what remains of her family. "I am no longer here," she whispers, Nellie's lace-pink, flowy dress untouched by Steven and Shirley's hands, as they try to desperately reach for her. Theo weeps into her gloves.

"I am not here," Nellie insists, corner of her mouth tilting upwards. She ghosts her fingertips over the space of Luke's heart. "But I am… right in _here_ , aren't I?"

" _Yeah_ …" Luke breathes out, squinting his red-rimmed eyes, grinning. " _Right here_."

*

 


End file.
